Hold My Hand
by MyPartnerInCrime
Summary: Kurt Hummel has severe agoraphobia and finds it hard to even leave the apartment. Blaine Anderson, the adoring boyfriend, just wishes he could help. A sweet Klaine ficlet.


**Hello! Just a quick one-shot before I return to my WIP! =)  
**

**I hope you like it, and just to say; I have no medical or professional knowledge of people with agoraphobia or social anxiety, I hope I don't offend anyone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.  
**

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" asked Blaine seriously, cupping the other man's face softly in his hands.

"_Yes_," chuckled Kurt, shaking his head and flopping back onto the bed and picking his mug of tea up to sip delicately.

"I don't have to go..."

"Of course you do, it's _your_ concert," said Kurt with an eye roll. "I'll be _fine_."

Blaine hastily tied his bow tie then paused, looking down at his boyfriend sipping tea with his slender fingers wrapped around his Beatles mug.

"I'll see you later," said Blaine softly, kneeling on the edge of the bed and leaning across Kurt to kiss him. He pulled back and Kurt craned his neck to press a quick peck to Blaine's jaw before gently shoving his chest.

"Go, you'll be late."

"Okay...I love you," said Blaine as he walked out the bedroom door.

"I love you too!" called Kurt, Blaine disappearing from sight. "Text me!"

* * *

It was much later, a few hours after midnight, that Kurt felt the other side of the bed dip to announce the presence of his boyfriend.

"Hey," whispered Kurt, not opening his eyes.

Arms sneaked around his waist as he was pulled backwards against a strong chest and a kiss was pressed onto the back of his neck.

"How was the concert?"

"Great," came the raspy reply. "Mm, sleepy now."

"Go to sleep," murmured Kurt happily, snuggling into his boyfriend's arms.

"What did you do this evening?" asked Blaine with a yawn.

"Oh, you know...read a book." Kurt's response was met with a sigh and then silence as the two drifted to sleep.

* * *

Kurt watched with trepidation as Blaine walked into the kitchen pulling his jacket on.

"I'm just popping to the shops, wanna come?" Kurt would have missed the hopeful look in his eyes if he hadn't been expecting it.

"Not really," replied Kurt, avoiding Blaine's eyes and trying to shrug it off, reaching for a mug.

"Please, Kurt," asked Blaine quietly. "We'll just go to the corner shop if you want, it's half a block away and hardly anyone goes there because there's a suspicious smell lingering around the counter."

"I don't know..." mumbled Kurt. He knew Blaine was just trying to help, and Kurt hated to see the disappointment in his eyes, but the thought of even leaving their cosy apartment made his heart race and bile rise in his throat.

"I'll hold your hand the whole way," suggested Blaine with small smile.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Blaine's smile turned to a delighted grin as Kurt nodded, biting his lip as he took the jacket Blaine offered him. He was too preoccupied with mentally assuring himself that everything would be fine that he didn't even comment on the fact that the jacket clashed with his trousers.

Blaine stood with one hand on the front door and one hand in Kurt's and turned his head to Kurt to say, "I love you." He then opened the door and gently pulled Kurt into the slightly breezy air, locking the door behind them.

Blaine didn't stop to ask Kurt if he was okay, knowing the answer and that Kurt wouldn't appreciate the question. They walked rather briskly to the small corner shop, Blaine not letting go of Kurt's hand once, just like he promised.

Everything was going better than Blaine had hoped, the only signs of Kurt's distress was the tight grip on his hand and his furrowed eyebrows as he stared intently at the floor. It was on the way back that a problem arose.

"Oh my _God_, it's Blaine Anderson."

"Holy crap. Blaine Anderson! Hey!"

The two men froze as a group of teenage girls squealed and ran at them, their commotion attracting attention from more people.

"Blaine." This was the only voice Blaine heard, the panicked voice of his boyfriend. "Blaine. No. No, no, no."

"Will you sign this?"

"Will you sign my arm?"

"Will you sign my _forehead_?"

"Do you live near here?"

"Is that your _boyfriend_?"

"Blaine. No. Stop."

The fingers around his hand tightened into a death grip as Kurt took a step backwards.

"Please, guys!" called Blaine helplessly. "Stop, just calm down, please!"

But his cries were not heard and the crowd pressed in closer.

"Blaine..." Kurt whimpered weakly before his knees gave way and he sank to the ground, wrapping his arms around his legs and pressing his forehead into his knees.

The crowd quietened and then turned completely silent as they watched Blaine drop to his knees before the other man, murmuring reassuringly and combing his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Crap, is he alright?" asked a girl, popping her gum and recording with her phone.

"No, could you please move back a bit? Space would be appreciated," replied Blaine, not taking his attention away from his boyfriend.

"Can I help?" A young man moved forwards and knelt next to Blaine. "I'm a doctor."

"I-It's alright," stuttered Blaine slightly. The man ignored this and turned to Kurt who was breathing quickly and erratically, fingers gripping painfully into his upper arms.

"Is this a regular occurrence?" asked the doctor, looking at Blaine.

"Yeah," swallowed Blaine. "He's agoraphobic and has social anxiety."

"You need to back away," ordered the doctor seriously to the group of people still milling around them. "Please just leave us." Most of them moved away.

"Kurt," said Blaine, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He very gently prised the fingers of Kurt's hand from his arm and let them clamp around two of his fingers. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." There was a pause and then increased pressure on Blaine's fingers. "Okay, I need you to breath with me. Can you do that?" Another squeeze. "In," Blaine took an exaggerated breath in, "Out," and let it out again, gradually slowly them down as he felt Kurt responding.

"Kurt, can you relax? Just loosen your fingers," encouraged the doctor. Between the two of them they got Kurt to relax, but he wouldn't let go of Blaine's fingers.

"Do you live near here?" asked the doctor quietly, aware of who Blaine was and the fact that there were still people within hearing distance.

"Yeah, two minute walk," replied Blaine.

"It's probably best if you walk him home, movement will help," said the doctor. "I'm sorry, you obviously know what you're doing, I don't mean to intervene, I automatically slipped into doctor mode."

"No, that's alright. I'm glad for the help," assured Blaine, moving his hand that wasn't being held by Kurt to his boyfriend's shoulder. "Come on Kurt, we're going home." At the word 'home' Kurt's head raised slightly from his knees.

"Can you stand up, Kurt?" asked the doctor.

Kurt took a shaky breath and mumbled something.

"What was that, Kurt?" Blaine leant closer.

"Don't...don't..."

"Don't what?" asked Blaine softly.

"Don't...let go...please..."

"No, I promised, didn't I?" reminded Blaine with a reassuring squeeze to Kurt's hand.

* * *

"I'm sorry," whispered Kurt into Blaine's chest. Blaine tightened his arms around the other man and kissed his forehead.

"Don't be sorry," said Blaine gently. "It wasn't your fault."

"Feels like it," was the mumbled response. The two of them were curled up on their bed, the small bedroom comforting to Kurt.

"What happened to that nice man?" asked Kurt quietly.

"I thanked him and gave him an autograph for his daughter," chuckled Blaine. Kurt hummed and fiddled with the hem of Blaine's blue t-shirt.

* * *

"So, Blaine," said the interviewer, crossing her legs and leaning towards Blaine once the cheering studio audience had quietened down.

"Hi," greeted Blaine with excitement, grinning broadly.

"I have here," she paused for dramatic effect, then pulled out a CD case. "Your new CD!" The screams from the audience was piercing. "Have you all bought it?" called the interviewer to the audience who, once again, cheered loudly.

"Wow," chuckled Blaine, smiling sheepishly.

"So tell us about it," prompted the interviewer with a smile.

"Oh, well it was great fun to make, some of my closest friends helped me out with the backing track and recording. I feel like it's far too fun to be considered a job," laughed Blaine.

"And I understand many of the songs were inspired by someone special," the interviewer nudged Blaine with her elbow, winking and Blaine laughed again.

"Yes, my boyfriend, Kurt."

Back at Kurt and Blaine's flat, Kurt's best friend from high school was sat next to him and cooed with both hands clasped under her chin.

"Kurt, that's adorable! You never told me Blaine wrote that album for _you_!" exclaimed Rachel Berry, turning her gooey eyes to him.

"You never asked," replied Kurt cheekily, not taking his eyes from the screen. That was _his_ boyfriend. His amazing, gorgeous, successful boyfriend that had just announced on public television that he had written songs inspired by _him_. Kurt smiled giddily, sighing contentedly and cupping his chin with his hand to rest on it.

* * *

It was many months later, almost a year, and Blaine's music was still loved and ridiculously popular, if not more so. Kurt tugged on his tie and looked through the tinted window of the flashy car, taking even, calm breathes like his therapist had told him to. Next to him Blaine chatted with his manager, one hand held tightly in Kurt's.

After Blaine's music really took off an agent had found Blaine and asked if he would be willing to play a minor part in a new film, just to boost the viewing figures. But then it was discovered that Blaine had been hiding an incredible talent for acting and was soon snatched up for other amazing opportunities. His latest being the lead role in one of the most popular and anticipated films of the year.

And today was his premier. And Kurt had been determined to go.

Over the past few months Kurt had been trying _so_ hard to overcome both his severe agoraphobia and his social anxiety. He had been told to not expect it to disappear completely, but Kurt was determined to be there for his boyfriend in his first film premier.

Words couldn't describe how _proud_ Blaine was of Kurt. Of this wonderful man who had battled against the anxiety and panic attacks even though the idea of talking to a therapist or a doctor about it had _terrified_ him.

"We're here," announced Kurt, who had been watching the streets pass and saw the crowds of paparazzi, enthusiastic fans and other actors with their plus ones.

"You ready?" asked Blaine gently, leaning closer.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Kurt, turning his face so his nose was almost touching Blaine's and noticed out the corner of his eye as his manager looked away with a happy smirk.

"Kiss for luck?" pouted Blaine.

"You're ridiculous," giggled Kurt, but complied and pressed his lips against Blaine's, lingering only for a moment.

A man in a simple black suit approached their car door and opened it for them and Kurt gulped.

"Time to boogie," whispered Blaine, kissing Kurt one more time before stepping gracefully from the car, ignoring the flashing lights of the cameras to turn and hold a hand out to help Kurt out.

Together, hand in hand, they approached the red carpet.

* * *

**Was that okay? Did you like it?  
**

**_Hours to write, seconds to review... =)_  
**


End file.
